


Marked

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of trauma, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chopper Is A Doctor, Discovery, Fire, Happy Ending, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, I need sleep, Injured Roronoa Zoro, Injured Vinsmoke Sanji, Jumping Off Cliffs, Luffy Acting Like A Captain, Luffy Being Luffy, Minor Spoilers, Poker, Post-Whole Cake Island, Robin Is Robin, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Sanji Hides Things, Sanji is an idiot, Scars, Shit is going down, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Thousand Sunny - Freeform, Trauma, Usopp And Zoro Are Bro's, Vinsmoke, Whole Cake Island Arc Spoilers, Zoro Is Also An Idiot, angsty, burn marks, injuries, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: “The fuck?” he mumbled, shocked.On Sanji’s upper thigh was an ugly scar, in the form of two sixes. They were blocky and the skin around it looked bunched up, as if he had been hit by a branding iron. Zoro felt a little nauseous looking at the mark.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 248





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> It is half past twelve in the night. 
> 
> I had to write this, the idea has been with me for so long now, and I finally had inspiration. 
> 
> I hope you all like it!
> 
> Don't judge, I need sleep.
> 
> Author-chan

“Oh fuck, oh shit,” Zoro panted heavily as he dragged Sanji over his shoulder. The blonde cook laid limp on his back and his breaths puffed out against his cheek. Zoro could feel blood seep into his haramaki and he cursed again, harder.

“Fuck, wake up, dammit,” he snarled, jolting Sanji, but the blonde didn’t stir. Zoro whined low in his throat, he didn’t have the time to look after the idiot swirly brow. He had to get out of here. The swordsman hefted Sanji onto his back and stood, flinching away from the roaring fire in front of him. He coughed, dust gathering in his lungs.

“Come on, come on,” he muttered as he looked around frantically, trying to locate the exit. He squinted, trying to look through all the smoke. A log fell next to him and Zoro knew that the building would soon collapse. He needed out, now.

“Here we go,” he mumbled, hefting Sanji higher on his back. The blonde moaned in pain, but did not wake. Zoro cursed his bad luck and began to run, sprinting through the fire. He spotted a window to his left and changed directions, breaking through it and flinging himself into the forest below. He turned and crushed Sanji into his chest, breaking his fall as they fell through leaves, branches and logs. They all broke under his body and his breath was whooshing out of him as his back connected with the forest floor.

“Fuck,” Zoro cursed, groaning in pain. He could feel several scratches and he was probably going to have a concussion, but he was alright, and so was Sanji. An explosion sounded nearby and Zoro shot to his feet, slinging Sanji over his shoulder and taking off into the forest, looking for the Sunny. He found her not far out, by utter luck, for once thanking his stupid sense of direction for leading him straight to the ship. The only problem was that he was on a cliff, and the fire swallowed the forest behind him. He looked back, cursing. The Sunny was far below, perhaps he could jump to the main mast and go from there. It was his only choice.

“Hope we make it,” Zoro told Sanji, even though the blonde could not hear him, probably. He shifted Sanji and placed him on his back again, tying the cooks hands with his bandana. His swords clanged at his side as Sanji’s legs bumped against them, but Zoro had no time. The fire licked at his feet and he took the jump. He set off with his feet and jumped as high and as far as he could, hands outstretched for the mast. It was a short fall, but the distance was great and when Zoro’s hand connected with the yard of the main mast, he could feel his shoulder dislocate with a loud ‘pop’. He cursed loudly and lost his grip, falling again.

“CHOPPER!” he roared. Beneath him, a fluffy ball exploded, just in time to catch him. He was glad his friends were prepared, had perhaps seen him jump. He landed softly on Chopper’s guard point and rolled off of him, breathing heavily, Sanji plastered to his back.

“Zoro! What happened?” Chopper asked, running up to them as soon as he changed forms. As he saw Sanji’s condition though, he gasped in shock. Zoro gulped in air and slowly, with shaky fingers, untied Sanji’s arms from around his neck, letting his own fall back onto the grass.

“Set sail!” he heard Luffy yell. Zoro sat up, blinking against the bright light of the forest fire. He turned to see Chopper fussing over Sanji, whining in his throat.

“What happened?” he asked, turning to face Zoro and look him over for a second. Zoro cleared his throat of smoke and rasped an answer.

“He got nailed in the abdomen, then some other guy shot him in the shoulder,” he coughed out. Chopper nodded quickly, setting to work right there on the deck. The ship moved beneath them and Zoro could hear cannon fire from the other ship, and he lifted his head.

“Are we clear?” he rasped, to no one in particular. Usopp came trotting up to him with a cup in hand, a concerned look on his face. Nami was on his heels, a terrified look on her face. Zoro could see Luffy hanging off the yard, holding his straw hat and gazing at the other ship as it slowly closed in.

“Here,” Usopp said, handing him the cup. Zoro took it and gulped down the water, soothing his aching throat.

“Thanks,” he managed. Usopp smiled a little and knelt down to look at his wounds, lifting Zoro’s shirt off of him. Zoro raised his arms, knowing full well Usopp could help him as well now that Chopper was busy.

“I busted a rib, and dislocated my shoulder jumping to the yard,” he muttered as Usopp prodded at the swollen shoulder. Zoro hissed and pulled away. Usopp’s face was conflicted, and he glanced at Chopper.

“Your injuries can wait,” he said. “Sanji needs help first.” Zoro nodded and climbed to his feet, holding his dislocated shoulder with his other hand. He could hear more footsteps and he turned to see Robin, Brook and Franky approaching them hastily, with Luffy a ways behind them, still watching the other ship for any signs of attack. It seemed the ship had give up the chase as soon as the Sunny had caught wind and set a smooth pace out to sea.

“How is he, Chopper?” Nami’s voice said, and Zoro turned to look at her. He could see Chopper checking Sanji over, not answering. The little doctor pulled off Sanji’s shirt and bound his bleeding shoulder wound with it. Seeing as the infirmary had exploded in the earlier fight, this had to do.

“He’ll be fine, but we need medical supplies and now that everything is gone, I don’t know if I have the right stuff to help him. He’ll have to endure it until we get to the next island,” Chopper said. “Help me strip him off his pants, I need to see his abdomen,” he instructed Nami, and the navigator nodded.

“That wound looks nasty,” Franky commented, referring to the shoulder wound Chopper had just wrapped up. The little doctor nodded and Zoro agreed silently, it wasn’t good.

“He’ll be fine, right?” Usopp whimpered beside him, hands trembling around the cup he had taken back from Zoro.

“He could die from an infection if we don’t get any medical supplies,” Robin said casually. Zoro glared at her, but she just smiled back at him. He rolled his eyes and watched closely as Nami stripped off Sanji’s pants. Luffy came to stand next to him, giving him a once over and nodding at him. Zoro nodded back.

“What in the-“ Nami’s voice caught suddenly and Zoro looked down, breath stopping in his chest. The deck fell silent and Zoro could even see Chopper go a few shades paler.

“The fuck?” he mumbled, shocked. On Sanji’s upper thigh was an ugly scar, in the form of two sixes. They were blocky and the skin around it looked bunched up, as if he had been hit by a branding iron. Zoro felt a little nauseous looking at the mark.

“What _is_ that?” Brook mumbled from behind. Chopper said nothing, nobody did. Zoro didn’t think they knew. Nobody knew Sanji had a scar there. He had always worn a suit or short, but not so short that they would see it. Zoro felt himself grow a little cold.

“What is it?” he whispered. Finally, Chopper seemed shaken out of his thoughts.

“It’s a brand mark,” he whispered back, his voice cracking. Zoro knew that was what it was, but he wanted to know what it _meant_. Why did Sanji have that. Sure, the bastard had all sorts of scars. His feet were scarred, his legs, he had a scar on his lower back from the avalanche where he snapped his spine and one from being stabbed in the back. One on his chest from the other stab wound above his heart and his hands were scarred as well, even though he was so careful with them.

“Where did he get that?” Luffy’s voice was devoid of any emotion when he asked that. Zoro swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. It couldn’t be, could it? He stared at the mark, and found that yes, it could very well be that.

“It’s not that old,” Chopper murmured, prodding the red and angry skin around the mark. Sanji groaned in his unconscious state, and all movement stopped. When he didn’t wake, Chopper continued.

“I- Luffy,” Chopper whispered, looking over his furry shoulder at his captain. Zoro could see Luffy’s face darken and the straw hat wearing kid stalked off. Seconds later, Zoro heard something shatter and he cringed. So it was as he thought. Fuck, this was bad. Those bastards. Zoro grit his teeth and clenched his hand, jolting his shoulder and cursing.

“We don’t have time for this,” he snarled, referring to their injuries. He looked around the crew, noticing that the others where also a bit injured. Chopper nodded slowly and instructed Franky to carry Sanji into the galley and lay him on the couch, Usopp to help set Zoro’s shoulder and Nami to get them to the next island as fast as possible. Robin and Brook wandered off to organize the ship after the battle and Luffy was sitting on the figurehead, brooding if Zoro had to guess.

“Come on,” Usopp urged him into the galley and Zoro sat down on a chair, letting Usopp fix his shoulder. The sniper popped it back into place and Zoro cursed, slamming his hand on the table as pain laced through him. He was used to pain, could handle it, but this was painful dammit!

“You good?” Usopp murmured, laying a cool hand against Zoro’s forehead. Zoro leaned into his touch and groaned softly. He could really use a nap, and all of his energy was really drained. He felt himself sway a little, his busted rib throbbing under his flesh. He hissed, sagging in his chair.

“Gonna pass out,” he mumbled. He knew it was stupid, he wasn’t even hurt that bad. He could handle way worse, had handled way worse. But the emotional shit he was going through, and the pain accompanying it, the exhaustion from the battle, it had left his drained.

“I got you,” Usopp murmured, and Zoro sagged against him, letting darkness take him away.

When he opened his eyes again, Zoro was lying on a makeshift bed in the galley. He blinked slowly, sitting up. His rib still ached, but less that before. He shoulder was swollen and sore, but he’d live. He swiveled his head to the side, spotting Robin with a mug of coffee, smiling at him over it. He nodded at her, and her smile grew a little.

“Good morning, swordsman-san,” she said. Zoro yawned and returned her gesture. He stood, scratching at his hair and looking blearily around the galley room. He spotted Sanji still lying on the couch, his face had a little more color than before. Zoro was glad for that, the cook had looked like absolute shit.

“He gonna be alright?” he questioned, hand going to rub at his chest, soothing the aching rib underneath his palm. Robin looked up from her book and mug, smiling at him and nodding.

“Yes, Chopper managed to get some bandages from the wreck and fixed up his abdomen, as well as his shoulder. When he wakes, we’ll ask him about the mark.” Zoro nodded slowly, moving to grab a bottle of sake, perhaps it would help the ache in his chest.

“Good,” he commented as he popped the cork. Robin smiled at him, that serene smile she always wore. Zoro startled when the door banged open and Usopp stood there, a smile on his face.

“You’re awake!” he exclaimed, shooting a glance at Sanji, his smile dropping a bit as he saw the cook was still sleeping. “I’m making breakfast, Luffy keeps nagging me.” Zoro snorted, but moved aside to let Usopp pass him into the kitchen. The swordsman took a sip from his bottle and sighed at the burn going down this throat. A groan left the man on the couch and all movement stopped. Robin turned her head to look at Sanji as he blinked and Zoro set his sake down, moving closer. He could hear Usopp had stopped opening cabinets as well.

“Ugh… Where the hell am I?” Sanji rasped, slowly sitting up and wincing. Zoro smirked, the curly cook was up and at ‘em.

“Had a nice nap, curly?” he announced. Sanji’s eye moved to him and Zoro met him head on, a smirk on his face. Sanji rolled his visible eye and yawned, then winced as it seemed that the movement hurt him.

“What happened? Last I remember we were in a burning pirate hide out,” he mumbled, looking around the room. Zoro rolled his eye, scraped a chair back and leaned forward to whisk his bottle of alcohol from the counter, sitting down and taking a swallow.

“I saved your sorry ass, swirly brows, you should thank me,” he sneered, no bite to his tone. He was teasing, but he wasn’t looking for a fight this time around. Sanji was injured, he was injured, and he had no desire to crack some more ribs when Sanji’s foot would undoubtedly meet his chest.

“Fuck you, marimo,” Sanji snarled, placing a hand on his side and looking at the bandages. He was about to say something more, but the galley door opened and the rest of the crew filed in. Nami sat down next to Zoro, her face a delicate mask. Brook and Franky sat down as well, Chopper walked up to Sanji and Luffy closed the door behind him with a bang.

“I’m making breakfast,” Usopp announced, to which Sanji began protesting immediately. He glanced at Luffy once, and when he saw the look on the captain’s face, Sanji fell quiet suddenly, a frown creasing his forehead.

“Um… I’m gonna assume you’re mad,” he asked softly. Luffy’s eyes blazed under his hat and Zoro felt a chill go up his spine. That gaze had not been directed at him, yet. Luffy stalked towards his cook and ripped the blanket off him, to which Sanji gaped as the brand mark was in full view. He quickly tried to get the blanket back, but he soon saw it was a lost cause and reluctantly gave up his struggle.

“You saw,” he mumbled. Luffy said nothing, studying his cook for a moment before glancing around the room. Everyone’s face was grim, and Zoro took another swallow of his sake. Luffy was furious, Sanji had kept this injury from him, and that made the captain mad. Zoro was sure the captain wanted to punch the curly browed bastard in the face, hard.

“Explain,” Luffy demanded, no room for argument in his voice. It seemed like Sanji took the hint, for he sighed and rubbed at his neck sheepishly, wincing as his shoulder throbbed. He looked around the room, saw the harsh looks he got, and looked away.

“It happened when you where trying to save me. Judge wanted to teach me a lesson for being a so called failure. He ordered my brothers to hold me and then he…” Sanji swallowed and Zoro could see this was hard on him, but he wasn’t supposed to stop. Luffy tapped his foot on the floor impatiently and growled under his breath. It wouldn’t be long before the captain exploded.

“He grabbed a poker with double six on it, stuck it in the fire and then seared it in my flesh, as you can see,” Sanji bit out harshly, a shudder wracking his frame. Luffy promptly punched him to which Chopper gasped. Sanji flew off the couch and landed harshly on the floor, staring wide eyed as he worked his jaw. Zoro could see the bruise forming, that would be painful.

“I deserved that,” Sanji mumbled as he sat up.

“Damn right you did!” Luffy shouted, readying his arm to punch Sanji again. Zoro shot up, stopping him just in time. Luffy glared at him, and Zoro glared right back.

“Enough, he get’s the point.” Luffy snarled, but relaxed slightly, making Zoro let go of him. The captain knelt down, still furious, but he wasn’t gonna punch Sanji anymore.

“Why’d you hide it? Chopper could have fixed it!” he hissed at his cook. Sanji looked away from him and Luffy snarled, grabbing the cooks jaw and forcing him to look at the straw hat wearing kid.

“Tell me!” he practically shouted. Sanji cringed, closing his eyes. Luffy let go off him harshly, making Sanji’s head snap to the side.

“… I didn’t want you to know…” Sanji mumbled in a broken voice, sounding close to tears. Luffy’s tense body eased, and Zoro smiled a little. Everything would be fine now, Luffy just wanted to understand.

“I’m your captain,” the kid said, for once showing how smart he actually was. “I deserve to know.” Sanji nodded slowly and looked up at him, a slow smile spreading over his lips.

“Idiot,” Zoro mumbled, sake bottle halfway to his lips again.

Sanji lashed out, sweeping Zoro’s feet out from under him. Zoro smacked into the floor, sake bottle shattering. He was on Sanji in an instant, both trying to wrestle each other to the ground. Zoro could hear the crew laughing, and as he looked down on Sanji, the blonde was smiling as well. Zoro rolled his eyes and smirked, he couldn’t help it anyway. 


End file.
